castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Satan's Soldier
'Satan's Soldiers '''are demons in Satan's army. Dracula fights them in ''Lords of Shadow 2. They have a goat-like appearance and spit acid. A soldier of Satan is the first enemy that Dracula encounters in the game, though, as he is greatly weakened, he is no match for it and is only saved by the timely interference of Zobek's lieutenant. One such soldier, and the first to be defeated by Dracula's hand, is fought on the train, and is distinguishable from the other soldiers by its different coloration, facial features, and unusual endurance. After its defeat, Satan's soldiers begin to regularly appear in the city as enemies. Background Once the doors of the Avernus were opened, demonic hordes began to invade the earth, unleashing terror and despair among mankind. Pity does not exist for the soldier of Satan, who carve up their victims with knives of bone and drain their souls through the festering amber bladder that grows on their chest. The brilliant light of the underworld shinning from their thorax alone seems to give them an uncommon strength. '' ''The less fortunate citizens have seen their inner demon unleashed. It is a phantasmagorical snake, with a voracious appetite, capable of breaking through walls, armor and flesh with its powerful jaws. Powers and abilities Satan' Soldiers act as upgraded versions of the Possessed Citizens (besides the obvious differences). As such they can ram into Dracula with their horns, deliver a headbutt to knock him down, send out a forward shockwave with a stomp, strike with their bone arms. When at a distance they will spit out acid that traps the player in place and can summon a phantom serpent from their bodies that will strike if Dracula gets close (can be knocked out of the summoning with a Shadow Dagger, Void Projection or a Chaos Bomb). When defeated, the demon will go into a short series of spasms before self-destruct, which can harm the player if they don't avoid the blast. Gallery SatanSoldier.jpg Satan'sSoldier02.png Satan'sSoldier01.png SoldierLos2.jpg 14448157068 f7b1311784 o.jpg Satan's Soldier vs Zobek's Lieutenant.jpg Satan's Soldier Book of Dracul.png Trivia *Among Satan's demons, the Soldiers are the smallest, with the Horned Demons as the more advanced versions, and Abaddon as the top ranking. *The demon fought on the train is a unique Soldier with a different appearance and serves as a mini-boss. Much like how the Keeper is a unique mini-boss of the Jailer enemies. *The Soldiers' bladders seem to correlate with their vitality. This is suggested when after Zobek's Lieutenant saves Dracula from a soldier by bisecting it, the bladder's green energy goes out. *The Soldiers' goat-like appearance is similar to the old gods Pan and Agreus. Ironically, Pan was associated with the Brotherhood of Light. *The green snake that projects from the soldier's bladders is possibly a reference to the serpent from the Garden of Eden in the book of Genesis. In Christian theology, the serpent is associated with Satan. Category:Army of Satan Category:Demons Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Enemies